Les difficultés de l'amour
by Jisboncrazylovementalist
Summary: L'équipe de Lisbon mène une enquête quand un mystérieux inconnu pénètre dans l'esprit de Lisbon. Patrick viendra-t-il à son secours? Avouera -t-il ses sentiments envers la jeune femme? Je suis pas très doué en résumé mais lisez quand même. BISOUS
1. Prologue

C'était un jour de pluie, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Sacramento. L'équipe de Teresa Lisbon enquêtait sur le meurtre passionnel d'une femme d'âge moyen dans un beau quartier de Sacramento. Vers la fin de la matinée, l'équipe guidée par l'estomac de l'agent Wayne Rigsby s'en vont déjeuner. Grand brun costaud, un peu enfantin sur les bords, il est l'horloge de l'équipe mais aussi un très bon agent. Arrivé dans un petit restaurant qui leur est inconnu, ils s'installèrent comme leur indiquait un serveur. Quel serveur… se disait Teresa. La belle brunette avait flashé, sur un serveur… un bel hispanique aux yeux marrons et à la peau légèrement bronzée. Elle sentit une chaleur de désir l'envahir quand leurs regards se croisèrent et lui demanda s'il pouvait apporter une cruche d'eau pour combler le blanc.

« -Merc…i bafouilla Teresa sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci et de son équipe.

- C'est normal. Répondit-il calmement. »

Les yeux émeraude de notre héroïne devinrent ronds et elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait gravé la marque de ses ongles dans la paume de ses deux mains. Rigsby tourna la tête Grace Van Pelt sa collègue aussi étonné que lui pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait. La dernière recrue de l'équipe songeuse gratta sa chevelure rousse dubitativement en souriant en regardant Cho toujours aussi, calme, impassible, imperturbable… Ancien membre de gang, il avait appris à rester stoïque devant ce qui ne le concernait pas et à ne pas se mêler.

Pour leur consultant, Patrick Jane, le monde se figeait. Une moue triste et les mains moites, s'il avait des fusils à la place des yeux cet Homme serait mort vingt fois.


	2. Chapter 1

«- Wow ! Quelle pluie ! s'écria Teresa en ouvrant la porte de sortie du restaurant. Tandis que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby courraient vers le SUV.

- Rigsby ! Les clés ! Demanda Cho en tendant les mains. »

Pendant ce temps, Patrick Jane regardait sa patronne comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée… Son regard avait changé. En effet, il bouillait de rage et de jalousie pour cet homme du café. Elle l'avait vu, regardé, dévoré et lui, elle le côtoyait depuis cinq ans sans même lui apporter la moindre importance. Il se surprit soudain à la fixer quand elle passa frénétiquement sa main devant son visage comme pour le réveiller.

- Jane ! Jane vous m'entendez ?

- Oh Lisbon… je vous entends très bien et vous ?

- Très bien, on y va ! »

Teresa prit son parapluie et l'ouvrit pour sortir et rejoindre la DS de Jane quand elle réalisa que le reste de son équipe était parti sans elle. Elle fit un pas dehors et le vent fit céder son parapluie qui se retourna. Patrick voyant la détresse de la brunette prit sa main et la tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce à l'abri. Se sentant tirée en arrière elle céda et se laissa faire, elle était presque collée à son consultant qui avait plongé son regard bleu dans les siens.

« Attendez-moi… »Lui murmura-t-il avant de sortir chercher sa voiture qu'il arrêta juste devant la porte du restaurant pour qu'elle y monte.

Teresa ne savait plus où se mettre, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement sorti pour rejoindre sa voiture comme les autres ? Pourquoi était-elle sensible à ce geste ? Au geste de cet homme qu'elle jugeait égoïste et qui ne pense qu'a sa vengeance ? A celui qui lui fait s'amonceler les blâmes et les plaintes sur son bureau ? Quelle est la nature de ses sentiments envers lui ? Elle chassa vite ces questions en repensant à ce beau serveur qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui faisait tant d'effet.

Patrick, fut lui, aller rejoindre son grenier, il repensait en boucle au regard de sa patronne à la vue de ce bel hispanique, Enzo, avait-il lu sur son tablier. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu réagir comme ça, avec une telle envie de meurtre envers lui, envers elle. Il se sentait trahi… Elle ne lui devait rien alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir de cette femme plus que d'une autre ?


	3. Chapter 2

Ce matin, contrairement à la veille, un rayon de soleil réveilla nos héros sur le sol de Sacramento. Teresa avait bien dormi après un début de nuit plutôt irréel…

_« J'étais seule… complètement seule dans les rues de Sacramento. Je marchais mais ne pouvais rien voir… Aveugle… Oui j'étais aveugle. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ya quelqu'un ? Répondez ? Jane ? Pourquoi ai-je appelé Jane ? Pourquoi lui ? Mon cœur se serre…Il va exploser ! Les bureaux du CBI ! Y a surement quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigné, pensais-je. J'avance à grand pas vers mon bureau, personne ! Direction, le grenier ! Je glissais lentement la porte de ses gonds et je pénétrais bientôt dans la pièce. _

_-Salut Teresa… Jane venait de m'appeler par mon prénom… il avait un sourire en coin très malicieux. Je savais que tu viendrais… M'a –t-il dit. _

_Je commençais réellement à avoir peur… Soudain, quelqu'un posa une main sur chacune de mes hanches délicatement, je sentis l'air chaud sur mon coup et dans un souffle quelqu'un me dit « On savait que tu viendrais… »_

_Je mis donc ma tête dans mes mains pour juger de la réalité quand je les rouvris je ne pus m'empêcher de paniquer à ce que je voyais. J'étais sur une route nationale, la 66 je crois et j'étais seule, debout comme un piquet sur la principale. Je voyais deux petits chemins de terre, un sur la droite, et l'autre sur la gauche. Jane, dans son costume trois pièces me souriait, il faisait rouler son alliance sur son doigt et me regardait tendrement… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, ma droite. Je vis Enzo, le beau et craquant serveur… je ne le connaissais pas… il portait son tablier et sa cruche d'eau… Cette fameuse cruche d'eau. Il ouvrit un large sourire, pas aussi Colgate que Jane, mais assez pour que ce sourire me fasse littéralement craqué… « Il faut choisir… » Dirent-ils d'une voix suave en même temps. »_

En sueur, elle se réveilla et repris son souffle, elle se laissa retombé sur son lit… vide… et se rendormit espérant reprendre le rêve et peut-être trouver une réponse. Une réponse à ce qu'implicitement elle se demandait : Jane ou un inconnu ?

Jane avait passé la plupart de la nuit à repenser à Teresa et à la nature de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait été jaloux… il savait qu'il ne pouvait oublier ni même être fidèle à une autre qu'elle, mais il était pourtant irrémédiablement attiré par sa patronne, amie, collègue, confidente… La jalousie ressentit était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus… Il n'avait jamais autan AIME une femme depuis le drame qui a touché sa famille. AIMER, le verbe qui fâche, celui qui fait conflit dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

« -Jane ! On a une affaire à réglée !

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais Cho n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre alors il fit un bond de sa couchette et enfila ses chaussures avant de rejoindre les autres dans le bureau.

- La mère de la victime a retrouvé des lettres d'un admirateur secret de sa fille cachées dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit et étant donné qu'elle était marié… affirma Van Pelt.

- De qui ? Interpela Lisbon

- Un certain Enzo Loconte… Le cœur de Lisbon manqua un battement quand elle entendit ce prénom. Le même garçon ? »

Le trajet jusqu'à chez la victime fut long, en effet, le silence régnait dans la SUV.


	4. Chapter 3

« -Il l'aimait alors pourquoi la tuer ? demanda naïvement Grace.

- Peut être la frustration…souffla Rigsby.

- Il aurait été frustré qu'elle soit marié ?

- Il aurait voulu lui parler et ça aurait mal tourné ? Proposa Cho.

-hum…

-Quoi ? dirent-ils en cœur en posant leurs regards interrogatifs sur Jane.

- Rien… je suis votre raisonnement.

-Et ? interrogea Lisbon

- C'est intéressant, je t'annonce que tu vas avoir le privilège de le revoir… dit-il de façon presque inaudible.

Lisbon devint rouge pivoine et ne pouvais se retenir de rire aux éclats en entendent ce que venais de lui dire son consultant. Elle le vexa, pour la seconde fois en deux jours. « Pourquoi suis-je aussi susceptible quand elle me parle en ce moment ? » pensait Jane.

- Grace ! Je veux tout sur cet Homme !

- C'est tout de même triste, il a couru après la femme qu'il a aimé et finalement elle est morte avant qu'ils aient le temps de profiter de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu meurs Lisbon… Lui murmura-t-il. La jeune femme excédée par la réplique de son collègue fit les gros yeux et tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce, en direction de la fenêtre pour retenir ses larmes et ne surtout pas croiser le regard océan de Patrick.

- Grace ! Quelque chose ?

- Pas de casier, pas de famille non plus, cet homme n'existe pas.

- On creuse !

-Bien patron. »

Elle partit ensuite rejoindre son bureau avec l'intention de pleurer. Son rêve lui était revenu. Elle les voyait… Enzo et Jane. Elle était démangée, en effet, elle devait choisir. « Mais pourquoi maintenant pensa-t-elle ? Ca fait des années que je suis célibataire pourquoi maintenant ? ». Pourquoi devrait- elle choisir entre un veuf et un probable assassin ? Teresa se demandait si elle ne devenait pas folle, surtout quand une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et regardais la bouteille de tequila cachée dans son tiroir en luttant pour ne pas se mettre dedans et pleurer. Elle se rendait compte de ce que ressentait Jane pour elle et sa réaction dans le café lui revint. Il avait été jaloux… Il avait déjà tellement souffert. Pouvait-elle lui rajouter de la souffrance ? D'un autre côté, elle avait envie de s'amuser et ce petit serveur lui serait très utile… Serait-elle égoïste de le faire ? Que ressent-elle de toute façon ? Gros blanc dans son esprit, elle ne put répondre à cette question. « Je suis amoureuse de lui » se surprit-elle à dire. Elle voulut chasser cette absurde idée de toute façon il ne se remet pas du décès de sa famille pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de noyer son chagrin en se remémorant le corps d'Enzo. Enfreindrait-elle le code éthique pour entretenir une relation avec lui ?


	5. Chapter 4

«- Salut boss ! » Salua Rigsby avant d'aller rejoindre Van Pelt dans l'open-space. Teresa restait figée comme si le monde tournait… mais sans elle. Elle était cernée et des tas de questions s'ajoutaient chaque jour dans son esprit. Questions auxquelles elle ne peut répondre. Ce matin, voyant l'enthousiasme de son collègue, elle ne put que se rendre compte que ses problèmes existentiels ne regardaient qu'elle et qu'elle ne peut se confier à personne ici. Se pose alors le problème de savoir à qui elle pourrait en parler, elle n'avait ni vie sociale, ni amis en dehors du boulot. Mais il y avait Jane ? Lui avouerai-t-elle le dilemme qui la ronge ou ce qu'elle ressent ? Comprendrait-il ? Elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à faire plus de mal à Patrick et décida de tout garder au frais dans sa tête. Abattue par cette conclusion, elle alla rejoindre ses collègues dans l'open space.

« -Grace ! Loconte ? lui demanda-t-elle en se servant un café. Depuis quelques semaines, Patrick Jane lui portait son café le soir avant de partir et parfois le matin quand il était là avant elle. Elle nie d'ailleurs qu'elle apprécie cette chaleureuse attention devant lui.

- J'ai rien, cet homme est blanc comme neige ! Pas de famille aux états Unis, immigré politique de Cuba depuis 10 ans, pas d'infraction ni contravention…

-Autrement dit, pas de casier. Tu lui vois une moindre raison de pouvoir l'avoir tuer ?

- Encore le mobile passionnel.

-Pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris au mari alors ?

-…

-Cho ! on va chez ce Loconte !

-Bien patron !

-Mais où est Jane ? »

La belle brune monta directement dans le grenier, ou devrais-je dire « l'antre » de son consultant. Elle frappa deux fois à la porte et fini par l'ouvrir, elle trouva Jane allongé sur son « lit » avec son alliance dans la main. Elle dû le trouver dans un de ses moments de faiblesse et de nostalgie qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Elle le sentit gêné et pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise elle prit la décision de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

« -Tu viens avec nous chez Loconte ? On a pas d'autre preuve on va voir ce que l'on peut tirer de lui.

- non.

-Pourquoi ?

-…- Jane ne répondit pas. Teresa fit deux pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte coulissante derrière elle.

-Je ne veux pas te voir détruire ta carrière et te voir t'éloigner de moi… souffla-t-il tout bas. »

Elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne pouvait rétorquer. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais avait besoin de vivre et bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle ressent pour lui elle ne pouvait parier sur une relation amoureuse hypothétique. En effet, elle voulait changer sa vie et vivre. Elle voulait connaître le bonheur, le vrai. Elle savait que peut-être il manquerait quelque chose dans son cœur sans lui. Elle manquerait peut-être le grand amour mais elle voulait jouer avec la vie aujourd'hui.

Cet après-midi-là, notre chef d'équipe était excitée, un peu angoissée tout de même à l'idée de sortir avec ce serveur. Elle ne sortait pas beaucoup et ne savais comment vivre ce moment pleinement. L'enquête piétinait et toute l'équipe commence à ne plus croire en sa résolution. Elle avait acheté une robe courte noire avec un haut bustier très simple. Elle voulait maquiller ses lèvres en rouges et monter sur ses escarpins de la même couleur. Pour la coiffure, elle voulait simple, les cheveux tombants sur ses épaules ferait l'affaire pensa-t-elle. Un hic… Elle pensait aussi à Jane. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui pour manger une pizza entre amis et décompresser de cette enquête ou plutôt de ce meurtre trop parfait. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour refuser et vit la déception dans les siens. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle voulait une chose…


	6. Chapter 5

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle voulait une chose… UN homme, SON homme. En effet, bien qu'elle est envie de s'amuser, son horloge biologique tourne et sans réellement le chercher elle espérait au fond d'elle que cet homme arriverait vite. Elle ne pût de plus oublier les paroles de Patrick « Je ne veux pas te voir détruire ta carrière et te voir t'éloigner de moi ». Elle ne pouvait elle-même nier ses sentiments et s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait fait son Patrick en voulant avoir Enzo, qu'un caprice par ailleurs. Elle avait été très égoïste en acceptant son invitation. Devait-elle annulé ? Ecouter son cœur ? Sa raison ? Jouir du bonheur d'une relation sans lendemain avec cet inconnu ou prendre le risque que la relation qu'elle entreprendrait avec Jane soit aussi éphémère ?

Il était bientôt 21h et Teresa enfila ses escarpins rouges, attrapa ses clés de voiture et partit. Elle se dirigeait vers le restaurant par la route principale et fut arrêtée par un feu rouge. Elle leva la tête et vit une pancarte opposée à celle du restaurant lui indiquer son lieu de travail. A droite ? A gauche ?

« Teresa… prend une décision, dépêches toi !le feu va être vert ! Quelle idiote ! La décision est si facile à prendre ! »

Elle tourna dangereusement le volant vers la droite et roula jusqu'à arriver devant le portail sécurisé du CBI. Elle était angoissée à l'idée d'aller rejoindre son consultant, elle ne saurait comment se justifier auprès de lui. Devrait-elle lui exposé ce qu'elle ressent ? Pourrait-il la comprendre ? Ses sentiments seraient-ils identiques après ça ?

Notre consultant était allongé dans son grenier et se donnait toutes les raisons du monde d'oublier sa patronne, la femme qu'il a appris à aimer, la seule qu'il se permit d'aimer, en silence… Il était totalement résigné et ne croyait aucunement à son retour. Il avait une pizza ouverte à côté de lui à qui il manquait une part.

« Toc, toc, toc… ». Un regard interrogateur ponctuait son visage, il ne savait qui pourrait être derrière sa porte à une heure pareille. Teresa était adossée au mur près de la porte, elle avait les yeux fermés et priait pour qu'il lui ouvre, bien qu'elle appréhende sa réaction.

« -Teresa… entrez. Il alla se rallonger. La brunette, elle resta debout quelques minutes. Un grand silence pesait sur la pièce et Teresa le brisa. Elle avait remarqué la pizza et demanda fébrilement :

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Montrant la pizza.

-Vous n'êtes pas habillé en circonstance… Ce n'est pas un restaurant 4 étoiles ici… Un frisson parcourut son échine en surprenant le ton froid de son interlocuteur. Désolé… souffla-t-il. Je vous croyais à votre rendez-vous avec Enzo ?

-J'ai décidé de rester avec vous finalement …

Il relava la tête et eu le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas vraiment vu Teresa… Il avait juste déduit qu'elle était sur son 31.

-Tess… tu es… magnifique. La jeune femme rougissante lui répondit d'un simple sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Pizza ?

-Volontiers ! »

Ils s'installèrent par terre adossé au lit de fortune du consultant et discutèrent. Les heures passaient et nos deux amis ne voyaient pas le temps passé. En effet, les langues se déliaient…

« -Tu es vraiment belle ce soir Tessa…Il venait de la tutoyer.

- Et toi tu es toujours très séduisant ça compte encore plus ! Dit-elle comme une enfant de 12 ans très maladroite.

- Je suis très content que tu sois avec moi ce soir, tu sais ? Cette question rhétorique n'eue comme seule réponse un baiser. Teresa posa tendrement un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui frémit. Elle se dégagea vite et courut vers la sortie. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-Tess, retournes toi si il te plait… ». Elle restait figée dans sa position et une larme coulait sur son visage.

Patrick s'avançait vers elle lentement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et ce tendre baiser l'avait bouleversé. Il dégagea les cheveux de ses épaules et les posa entres ses omoplates. Elle était belle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et sa tête sur son épaule droite « je suis amoureux de toi tessa… ».. A l'entente de ces mots elle ouvrit les yeux et savourait la chaleur de l'homme sur son cou. Elle se retourna délicatement et plongea son regard émeraude dans le bleu des siens. Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le silence. Patrick posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, très vite, la passion prit le dessus sur ce baiser que chacun voulait approfondir pour débuter un langoureux ballet de langue. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le laissa la serrer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à la limite de leur souffle pour rester l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Est-ce le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, les prémices d'un drame ? Ne sont-ils pas allés trop vite ?


	7. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Teresa ouvrit les yeux au premier rayon de soleil qui avait pénétré dans le grenier, elle n'osait pas bouger. En effet, elle était couchée sur le torse de Patrick, la jambe droite enroulée autour de la hanche de son consultant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses cheveux et sa main sur son dos. Elle était bien… vraiment très bien. Elle ne pouvait cependant restée de cette façon et devait aller se changer et rejoindre son bureau avant que le CBI ne se remplisse. Elle se défit donc lentement et prudemment de l'étreinte du blondinet, récupéra sa pochette, son manteau, ses clés de voitures et sortit. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre celle –ci un instant. « Désolé Patrick… », Après ces deux mots elle rentra chez elle pour se changer. De son côté, notre consultant avait entendu sa belle partir, il avait voulu la retenir mais se résigna. Il savait comme elle que ce petit moment resterait unique et que le bonheur passé le resterait. Ils s'étaient voilés la face en pensant que ça pourrait en être autrement. Oui, il l'aime, elle l'aime aussi mais il doutait encore qu'elle puisse enfreindre le règlement du CBI qui interdit les relations entre membre de l'agence. Sans ne parler que d'elle, pourrait-il seulement faire une croix sur son passé ? Faire passer ses sentiments avant sa souffrance ? Vivre quelque chose d'aussi fort et profond qu'avec son épouse et fonder une famille ? Serait-il prêt à le faire si elle le voulait avec lui ?

Tout juste une semaine après, Jane décida d'aller voir Teresa et de lui demander des explications. En effet, elle était partie et il ne l'avait pas retenu, il savait pourquoi lui, l'avait fait mais voulait savoir pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient évités durant 7 jours, 7 longs jours sans discussion, regard et petites attentions. Il ne lui portait pas son café et elle ne le conviait plus aux sorties sur les scènes de crime. L'équipe avait classée l'affaire sur le meurtre de la jeune femme faute de preuve au CBI et laissait la police locale tenter de la résoudre.

Jane toqua à la porte de son bureau et fut accueilli par un « oui ! » très virulent. Elle était énervée et il ne devrait pas trop pousser le bouchon mais entra quand même. Il prit place sur le canapé et attendait qu'elle se calme pour débuter la conversation.

«- Ça fait longtemps, comment allez-vous ?

- Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau ?

- Pourquoi es-tu parti comme une voleuse ? Demanda Jane à son amie.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester, je ne pouvais pas ressentir plus de bonheur car plus j'en vivais et plus j'en souffrirais…

-Qui te dit que tu en aurais souffert ?

-Toi, je te regarde chaque jours être égoïste, continuez d'agir comme un enfant, tu es incapable de vivre quelque chose de fort sans penser à John le Rouge et à ta vengeance ! » Patrick ne put en entendre plus, il quitta la pièce sans dire mot et alla vexé se cacher dans son grenier, ce grenier. Cette pièce où il avoua ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aime et avec laquelle il resta enlacé toute une nuit durant. Cette femme qui n'avait pas confiance en lui et qui le rejetait. Arriveront-ils à dépasser cela ?


	8. Chapter 7

« Bonjour, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Patrick Jane ?

- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Maud Jackson et je cherche Mr Jane

-C'est à quel sujet ?

- On s'est disputé ce matin avant qu'il ne parte au travail, il faut que je lui parle.

-ah… répondit Teresa pour elle-même. Qui est cette femme ? Jane ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle ? Notre Lisbon, ne savait plus quoi penser, en effet, elle chercher les yeux azurs de son consultant de ses yeux émeraude jusqu'à constater qu'il était assoupi sur son canapé marron.

-Madame ? L'interrogea l'inconnu pour la sortir de son inattention.

-Pardon, je vous y conduis tout de suite. »

Lisbon, sans vraiment savoir qui était cette femme la conduisit vers Jane.

«-Jane !

L'intéressé ne réagit pas.

- une certaine Maud pour toi ! Debout ! »

A l'entende de ce nom, Patrick fit un bond dans la direction de sa patronne qui le dévisageait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son regard noir que son attention était appelé ailleurs. Maud sortit une arme de sa poche et la braqua dans la direction de Jane qui leva les mains au dessus de sa tête par reflexe. Maud Jackson était une blondinette qui paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années. La ressemblance avec Jane interpela Teresa qui se tua d'avoir jugé trop vite. Elle avait tout de suite imaginé qu'elle disait la vérité, qu'elle ne mentait pas. Maud brandit son arme et posa son index sur la gâchette, elle visait Jane. Dans un ultime reflexe, notre brunette s'interposa. Quand soudain, un bruit de tir étouffa le clapotis des doigts de Van Pelt sur son clavier, les discussions entres collèges, les craintes… Les craintes de Lisbon s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle tomba sur son consultant. Celui-ci ne cacha pas sa peur quand le sang de Teresa se mit à couler de son abdomen. Elle avait pris, c'est elle qui avait payé pour un combat qui n'était pas la sien. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la femme qu'il aime était encore blessée pour lui ?

« Une ambulance ! criait Jane juste avant de se pencher vers la brunette et de lui souffler

-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Réveilles-toi ! Restes avec moi ! Tessa ! S'il te plait !

A ce moment-là, le beau consultant oubliait qu'il était dans les bureaux du CBI, de savoir si la personne qui avait blessé la femme qu'il aime était sous les verrous. Dans une pulsion, il prit le visage de sa patronne entre ses mains pour y déposer un baiser.

-Patrick… je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle avant de retomber inconsciente.

-Non ! Reviens ! » Lui cria-t-il avant de comprimer sa blessure de ses mains. Il commençait à paniquer, l'ambulance tardait et il l'a sentait partir.

« Maud ! Ou est-elle ? S'exclama-t-il. Cho, voyant la détresse de son ami s'en approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il désemparé, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Elle est morte, Jane. »

Qui est morte ? Lisbon ? Non, elle respire, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Maud ? Pourquoi Cho fait-il cette tête alors ? En réalité, Patrick Jane, consultant au CBI ne savait pas si il la femme qu'il tenait dans les bras, la femme qu'il aime, la femme de sa vie était morte ou vivante. Sa vie personnelle aura-t-elle encore emporté ce qui le rendait heureux ? Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, ce « je t'aime » est-il synonyme d'adieu ?


	9. Chapter 8

«-Monsieur Jane ? interrogea un grand homme en blouse blanche.

-oui ! cria l'intéressé en guise de réponse. Le bond qu'il venait de faire fit sursauter une grand-mère au fond de la salle qui leva la tête.

-Vous venez pour Melle Lisbon ?

Le beau blond répondit en hochant la tête, il était angoissé, perdu, apeuré, excité à l'idée d'obtenir des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Cho posa sa main sur le dos du consultant en guise d'encouragement comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire dans sa chambre.

-Attendez ! Interpela-t-il avant de la suivre, comment va-t-elle ?

-Votre amie n'a aucune blessure irréversible, la balle n'a touché aucun organe. Elle a juste perdue beaucoup de sang. Elle est fatiguée, elle doit se reposer. Je vous laisse entrer car elle vous a demandé à son réveil.

-Merci, répondit platement Jane devant la réponse froide du médecin.

-Tout seul, juge-t-il bon de préciser en voyant Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho le suivre. »

Pourquoi l'avait-elle expressément réclamé ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en le voyant ? Et lui, aurait-il la force de lui expliquer qui était son agresseur ? Lui confier encore un morceau de son si douloureux passé ?

Arrivé près de la chambre 111, Le consultant hésita, il tendit la main vers la poigné et ferma les yeux. Son souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée enlacées tous les deux lui procura assez de courage pour effectuer une légère pression sur la poigné qui s'abaissa. La tête en direction de ses pieds, il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Il découvrit une Lisbon paisiblement endormie, elle avait la tête posée telle une plume sur son oreiller, ce qui lui conféra une image d'ange. Elle était légère et reposée. Patrick ne put réprimer un sourire quand il l'a vit, elle était belle, aussi reposée que reposante pour lui qui se laissait aller à ce qu'il voyait pour se calmer et se détendre. Il prit rapidement place sur le fauteuil apposé près du lit et entreprit de lui parler doucement dans l'oreille.

Le léger frisson que Teresa ressentit lorsque Jane s'assit sur le fauteuil près d'elle la réveilla, elle garda les yeux fermés n'étant pas prête à affronter la vie de suite. Elle savait de plus que son infernal consultant n'arriverait à se confier que si elle lui laissait le temps de le faire. Elle décida donc de faire semblant de dormir pour entendre tel un espion invisible.

« -Teresa, oui, je vais te tutoyer, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, je suis content que tu sois en vie… tu n'imagines pas mon soulagement… je ne vais pas te demander de ne pas m'interrompre car je parle pendant que tu dors, quel lâche… je ne peux tout simplement pas t'avouer tout cela si tu me regardes dans les yeux… je ne pourrai pas réprimer mon désir de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras… Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es la seule que j'ai réussi à aimer depuis la mort d'Angela, je n'imagine même pas de te perdre, je veux te toucher, apprendre à te connaitre…

-Fais-le, ne résistes pas… lui répondit-elle en tournant lentement la tête vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit une larme couler sur le visage de Patrick, elle tendit sa main droite qu'elle posa sur la sienne Ne résistes pas, embrasse-moi. »

Patrick ne se fit pas prier, et dans un élan d'amour, encercla le visage de l'élue de son cœur et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de l'approfondir. « Je t'aime » lui avait-elle dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, n'était-ce que l'expression de leur amour réciproque ? Un médicament à ce qui avait failli les séparer ? Une pulsion incontrôlable qui les mènerait à leur perte ? Lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, ils se séparent, Lisbon ne voulant pas le laisser partir conserva les deux poings serrés autour du veston de son homme, ce veston qu'elle avait rêvé des milliers de fois de lui ôter et qu'elle avait accroché pour le rapprocher de lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle finit par lâcher le vêtement mais ne le laissa pas s'éloigner pour autant, elle passa ses mains le long des omoplates de Jane pour les poser sur sa chevelure blonde. Elle passa ses doigts dans les bouclettes qui ornaient son visage et le rapprocha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Après ce baiser tendre mais furtif, elle reprit tendrement en le regardant les yeux :

« -Expliques moi qui est cette femme… que te voulait-t-elle ? Patrick s'éloigna d'un coup de la jeune femme et se retourna pour ne pas qu'elle voit la larme qui glissait sur sa peau lisse.

-Elle était la meilleure amie d'Angela… A sa mort, elle m'a contacté… Elle m'a dit m'en vouloir de sa mort, elle m'a menacé de mort. Je n'ai pas fait plus attention à elle qu'a d'autres qui m'en voulait autant… Elle à essayer de me tuer à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'y est jamais parvenu.

-Viens par la... l'invita-elle à s'assoir de nouveau près d'elle. Sans force, il s'exécuta.

-J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Son père avait été voir ailleurs et avait deux vies.

-Elle t'a tenu responsable de la mort de sa sœur ?

-Red John aura finalement réussi à me détruire jusqu'au bout…

-Te détruire jusqu'au bout ?

-Il a créé une arme contre la femme que j'aime.

-Mais je suis en vie Jane ! Regardes moi !

-Je sais, j'ai failli te perdre aussi… je ne m'en serai pas remis ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mine défaite de nos deux protagonistes face à une infirmière.

« -Les visites sont terminées.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller. » Patrick se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna au moment de la passer. Voyant le visage triste de sa belle, il ne pût que s'excuser auprès d'elle de partir comme un voleur.

« -I am sorry » bredouilla-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.


	10. Chapter 9

Patrick, venait de passer la porte de la chambre de Teresa quand il fut pris de remords. Il avait la tête baissée et n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Se surprenant à avoir une respiration plus rapide, il trouva la première chaise qu'il trouvait pour se calmer. Les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, il revivait les dernières minutes qu'il avait passées en compagnie de sa belle, la femme qu'il aime. Elle venait encore de payer pour ses erreurs, il s'en voulait mais se surprenait à prendre ce mal pour un bien. Ils avaient été heureux ce peu de temps, le resteraient-ils ?

« -Jeune homme ? » Patrick ne saisit pas tout de suite que c'est à lui que l'on parlait mais se retourna vers son interlocutrice quand il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul homme dans la pièce.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Vous allez bien ?

-très bien… bredouilla-t-il avec un grand sourire à la vielle femme qu'il fit sursauter tout à l'heure dans la salle d'attente.

-Vous l'aimez cette femme, pas vrai ?

-La…quelle ? répondit-il avec surprise.

-Dans la chambre que vous venez de quitter ? C'est une femme pas vrai ?

-oui, qui êtes-vous ?

-Une vielle dame qui en a vécu

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Mon mari est parti faire des examens, j'attends qu'il revienne pour le ramener à la maison… mais il est parti depuis longtemps…

-Attendez, je vais demander ou il en est ? Quel est votre nom ?

-Hekel, Amandine. »

Il prit rapidement le chemin du bureau des infirmières mais s'arrêta en chemin, il ne pouvait laisser Teresa seule dans cette grande chambre, il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi était-il parti. Quand il vit la tristesse dans les yeux de madame Hekel, il se jura de ne jamais la laisser s'insinuer dans les yeux de son amie, amoureuse… Amoureuse, c'est ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit pour lui… il devait le lui dire. Il le lui dirait demain, elle devait dormir. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était posté au milieu d'un couloir pour réfléchir il reprit sa route vers le bureau.

Il demanda à une infirmière qui lui répondit que cette femme passait ses journées ici, elle était atteinte d'un Alzheimer et attendait que son mari décédé depuis 12 ans sorte de ses examens médicaux. Elle était lôgé dans l'institut réservé de l'hôpital. Cette infernale attente du retour de quelqu'un, il l'avait connu par le passé et cette annonce le retourna… Il était maintenant persuadé qu'il ne ferait rien de tel à Lisbon, il serait là, avec elle, jusqu'à la mort… Il l'aimait, il ne pourrait pas lui faire le coup de l'abandonner… Mais arriverait-il totalement à faire une croix sur John le Rouge, sur le fait qu'il soit encore en liberté ? Pourrait-il allier son amour pour une femme et sa présence ? Prendrait-il ce risque pour elle ? Préservera-t-il la vie de cette femme au dépend de leur amour ? Devait-il continuer d'être égoïste comme elle le lui à tant de fois reprocher pour la préserver ? S'éloigner ? Rester ?

« -Venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener voir votre mari. » Il l'a pris par le bras et la conduisit vers la sépulture de Monsieur Hekel où l'infirmière lui avait indiqué.

« -Je ne peux pas partir sans lui ! Laissez-moi !

-Votre mari est dehors, venez je vous emmène le voir… » Elle le suivit sans trop de difficultés après cela. Une fois devant la tombe de son mari, elle retrouva un semblant de lucidité qui fit peur à Jane. Elle se mit à pleurer, à crier, prier. « -Ne l'abandonnez jamais, vous l'aimez trop pour ça ! » lui ordonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Jane, quant à lui, admirait cette femme et le sacrifice qu'elle s'imposa en ne quittant jamais l'homme qu'elle aime, même après la mort. Il en avait eu la force jusque-ici en restant fidèle à Angela mais avait cédé à son amour pour sa belle patronne. Devait-il culpabiliser d'aimer une autre femme ? Profiter de cette autre femme et lui faire cette promesse ? Avoir une seconde chance ? Méritait-il une seconde chance avec elle ? Il se mit en retrait sur un banc et observait la vielle dame face à lui. Il devait se décider, pourrait-il aimer Teresa sans culpabiliser d'avoir abandonné Angela ? Serait-il capable de consumer son amour avec elle sans Red John mort et sa vengeance accomplie ? Sans la faire souffrir ?

Après avoir ramené Amandine à sa chambre, il tenta de profiter de quelques heures de sommeil pour retrouver un jugement clair et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent


	11. Chapter 10 PARTIE 1

Caressée par un filet d'air sur son épaule dénudée, Lisbon frissonna. Elle remonta légèrement son drap de soie sur ses épaules pour retrouver la douce chaleur de son cocon. Elle n'identifiait pas d'où provenait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au profond d'elle-même ce matin-là, elle souda donc ses deux yeux émeraudes qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir par crainte de perdre la sensation si plaisante au fond de son corps et de son cœur. Elle tentait de reconstituer les pièces du puzzle, pourquoi était-elle si bien en ce moment ? Quelle en était la cause ? Elle se remémora soudain ce qui la rendait si bien, apaisée, détendue… Elle n'arrivait plus à se séparer de toutes les images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières, un rêve ? La réalité ?

FLASHBACK

Quelques jours plus tôt.

Après les quelques courtes heures de sommeil que c'était promis Jane, il enfila un costume propre, prépara un thermos de café bien chaud et fila vers sa DS. Les mains sur le volant, il avait le regard dans le vide comme perdu dans un conflit intérieur, avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Son choix était-il le meilleur ? Pouvait-il aller la voir sans reparler de sa fuite quelques heures plus tôt ? Lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il partit tout de même « advienne que pourra » se surprit –il à penser. Il roulait, sans regarder sa route, sans concentration, comme si il avançait vers un but ultime, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, par instinct. Cette façon naturelle de filer vers elle le confirma dans ce sentiment qu'il enfouissait depuis trop longtemps déjà, ce constat qu'il s'était fait ces derniers jours, il l'aimait, elle était tout pour lui, il existait pour elle.

Voyant la pancarte sur l'embranchement de l'autoroute « hôpital », son cœur s'accéléra, ses sentiments lui permettraient-ils d'entreprendre quelque chose avec elle ? Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour faire passer ce qu'il ressentait pour la brunette par-dessus tout le reste, par-dessus son combat intérieur pleins de haine envers l'homme qui lui avait volé sa vie et la souffrance qu'il éprouverait avec le sentiment de trahison pour Angela.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Lisbon, il entra sans hésitation et se posta devant le lit de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à toquer avant d'entrer ? ». Après sa réplique, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Teresa se raidit à ce contact inattendu mais céda sous la chaleur de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait lui résister et il le savait. Il se décolla d'elle quand il se rendit compte qu'elle suffoquait, plaça ses deux mains sur ses joues rosées et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un tendre et doux baiser. « Bonjour belle endormie… » Dit-il d'un ton langoureux. Ils fixèrent leurs regards et se dévisageaient quand le consultant prit la parole :

« -Je peux te kidnapper aux médecins quelques heures ? Son ton malicieux n'éveilla rien de bon à Teresa mais elle reprit.

-Je suis totalement libre mais je sais pas si j'ai envie de passer mon temps avec toi…

-Menteuse

-Ptète bien

-Allez, viens avec moi, on va bien s'amuser ! Tenta-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle lui céderait.

-Rien d'inconsidéré ?

-non ! Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit…

-Patrick Jane aurait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

-Ne réfléchies pas, viens avec moi…

-Quitte à s'enfoncer encore plus…

-Tu me vexes Lisbon, là ! Tu adoreras ça et tu le sais … »

Lisbon céda comme une novice, elle rencontrait tout genre de type depuis qu'elle est flic, des gros durs, des têtus à qui elle ne cédait jamais rien et cédait pourtant, systématiquement à son consultant. Comment arrivait-il à la prendre par les sentiments de cette façon ?

« -on prend ton tas de ferraille ? » interrogea La jeune femme quand le blondinet la poussa doucement d'une main dans le dos vers la portière passagère avant. Jane lui afficha son plus beau sourire et referma la porte derrière elle. Dans l'habitacle, le silence et le calme régnait, chacun réfléchissait aux récents événements et le trajet se passa vite. Lisbon commençait à s'interroger sur le lieu où l'emmenait Jane, mais n'en dit rien. Evidemment, Jane ne loupa pas les gros yeux et les regards étonnés de son amie près de lui dans la voiture, elle était si expressive. Quand il s'arrêta sur un chemin de terre en bordure d'une épaisse forêt, elle comprit.

« -Comment as-tu su ?

-hum… hum…

-J'adore cet endroit. » Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau où Jane décida d'installer la couverture et le café.

« -Tu as pensé au café ? Génial !

-Tiens » lui tendant une tasse

Quoi de mieux qu'un cadre familiale la journée, des cris, des rires, des enfants qui jouent pour une journée de pique-nique et romantique à la nuit tombé pour prendre soin de la femme qu'on aime ?

Il la regardait sourire, elle était magnifique et épanouie. Il devait lui parler, s'exprimer, bien que les mots n'était pas toujours nécessaires entres eux, les regards et le paysage ne lui permettraient pas de s'exprimer comme il le voulait. Il prit fébrilement sa main gauche et plaça la droite sur la joue de sa patronne. Un frisson la parcouru de part en part et elle captiva le regard du mentaliste pour le début d'un combat de regard. Jane prit son courage à deux mains et débuta :

« -Merci… merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie… vous…

-C'est norm…Elle s'arrêta de répondre lorsque Jane baissa le regard comme vexé, il voulait qu'elle l'écoute, elle le ferait.

-Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi, de mon passé, de mon égoïsme… Je ne supporte plus que tu payes le prix de mes erreurs… » Ces mots étaient lourds de sens pour eux deux et ils le savaient… Teresa se mit à greloter lorsqu'un courant d'air s'immisça sous sa veste et dans son cou. Patrick, inquiet, lui donna sa veste pour qu'elle se couvre et l'allongea sur la couverture. « Reposes toi un peu. », elle posa sa tête dans ses mains et fixa son regard dans la chevelure de Jane posé devant elle. Elle admirait sa chevelure d'un blond parfait, ces bouclettes qu'elle avait adorées toucher la veille… Elle chassa ses idées rapidement, à son grand regret, Jane en avait décidé autrement. Il se mit derrière elle et la prit sur son torse pour la réchauffer. Ce contact les électrisa tous les deux qui n'osaient plus parler. Il embrassait le sommet de la tête de la jeune femme et lui souffla « profites du calme pour te reposer ».

Les sensations qui se bousculaient en elle la trahirent quand elle caressa le torse du consultant jusqu'à sa chevelure tant désirée. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux à ce contact et il lui répondit en passant délicatement sa main sur ses courbes pour finir son chemin sur ces hanches. Ils se figèrent dans cette position, sans rien dire… Juste écouter le battement à l'unisson de leurs deux cœurs. Après plusieurs heures dans cette position, Teresa rouvrit les yeux qu'elle s'était laissé aller à fermer et ne put qu'être émerveillée par la beauté du ciel étoilé spectateur.

« C'est magnifique… » Elle se redressa mais Patrick la tira en arrière par les épaules pour la coller de nouveau contre lui et ils se mirent à rire. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ses mains étaient ancrées dans le sol et leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres.

« On est bien comme ça, pourquoi veux-tu bouger ? » souffla-t-il.

Le dévorant du regard, elle ne dit rien, trop occupé à prier pour qu'il s'approche plus près… Ce qu'il fit quelque secondes plus tard en posant amoureusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ressentit de petits papillons envahir tout son être, encore plus que la dernière fois… Elle se surprit à aimer ça et elle ne s'en passerait plus, elle le voulait coller à elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Mais serai-ce possible ?

Sur le chemin du retour, Lisbon regardait la route à travers la vitre du côté passager, elle repensait à cet après-midi, ce moment qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu stopper, Jane ne manqua pas le sourire qu'affichait Lisbon. Elle était heureuse, il était heureux…

« -Demain, 19 heures, je viens vous chercher. »

Et voilà le prochain rendez-vous posé, Jane aspirait à faire les choses biens, il allait la courtiser, la faire désirer, la rendre amoureuse… Il rentra dans sa chambre de motel, satisfait, heureux.

De son côté, l'agent sénior du CBI, se rappela qu'elle devait tenir au courant ses agents et son patron de son état de santé et de son retour au travail, elle se promit donc de passer les coups de fils nécessaires le lendemain matin à la première heure. Pour l'instant, elle allait prendre une bonne douche, repenser et savourer de nouveau le bonheur qu'avait été cette journée en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	12. Chapter 10 PARTIE 2

SUITE DU FLASHBACK

19 heures, il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 19 heures le lendemain, en se couchant, Teresa ne pensait qu'à ça, son prochain rendez-vous avec Patrick Jane. Elle avait repassé derrière ses yeux chaque moment passé avec lui depuis 10 ans, chaque surprise, chaque câlins, caresses et récemment baisers… Ces quelques baisers volés, ces baisers qui leurs offraient tant de sensations, qui montraient l'étendue de la tendresse et de l'amour réciproque qui les animaient. Elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il prenne soin d'elle de cette façon. Lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait feint l'agacement, mais adorait ses attentions, ses surprises et son comportement immature… Elle le nierait toujours mais son air enfantin et son sourire d'ange l'avaient faite craquer il y a bien longtemps déjà.

En y repensant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle sentait ses sentiments s'accentuer de jours en jours pour lui et perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Elle remettait en doute ses convictions. Elle avait soudain peur de sa réaction devant Red John, le laisserait-t-elle tuer le meurtrier de sa famille ? Tiendrait-elle la promesse qu'elle c'était faite et qu'elle avait fait à Jane de l'emprisonner et de le laisser dans les bras de la justice à l'issue finale ? Pourrait-elle renoncer à ce sentiment de sécurité et à son amour pour lui si elle devait l'enfermer pour meurtre ? Quand elle sentit une fontaine de larmes envahir son visage, elle céda et évacua toutes ses interrogations. « Demain sera un autre jour » raisonna-t-elle.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir prévenu ses collègues de son absence cette semaine, elle entreprit le rangement de son appartement et son ménage. Elle n'avait pas été présence chez elle quelques jours et devait donc faire le tri dans les journaux, jeter la nourriture périmée dans le frigo et s'atteler à la poussière qui envahissait ses meubles. La chanson des Spice girl en boucle, elle chantait à tue-tête et oubliait peu à peu celui qui l'avait précédemment conduite à l'hôpital, cet homme qu'elle ne savait vouloir mort ou vivant, celui qui détruirait peut-être le seul grand amour de sa vie.

Vers 18 heures, Teresa se rendit compte qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Jane dans peu de temps et que rien n'était prêt comme elle le voulait. Elle fouillait sans relâche dans son armoire pour trouver une robe chic, élégante et que Jane aimerait. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, il voulait la courtiser, elle allait jouer son jeu et le rendre fou à son tour. Elle s'attarda sur une robe noir longue, elle se voulait plus longue que prévue car elle touchait le sol d'un demi-centimètre. Elle enfila ses escarpins rouges, ceux qu'elle portait le soir où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et laissa ses cheveux ébènes tomber sur ses épaules. Satisfaite, elle vérifia son maquillage, elle avait juste légèrement noirci ses yeux et coloré ses lèvres en rouge carmin. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, elle était nerveuse et ne savait pas comment le cacher à Patrick, il l'a connaissait et décèlerait son angoisse très rapidement. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà un coup sur sa porte d'entrée l'interpella. Elle mit la main sur la poignée, prit une grande bouffée d'air et ouvrit. Elle ouvrit cette porte si difficile à franchir pour eux deux… bien sûr, il était déjà entré chez elle mais jamais de cette façon, jamais avec le regard pleins de désir et d'envie qu'ils possédaient à cet instant.

Il posa son regard azur sur la jeune femme et ne put s'exprimer, elle lui coupait le souffle.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Il l'a rapprocha de lui en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches et l'enlaça. Après ce geste de tendresse, ils prirent le chemin de la voiture de Jane. Encore secoués par ce contact, chacun prit sa place dans l'habitacle, sans un mot. Cette situation pesante n'avait pas l'air de les perturber, ils étaient attachés à leurs pensées les plus profondes à cet instant et aucun ne voulaient sortir de ce cocon qu'ils s'étaient créé. « Elle est vraiment époustouflante ce soir, je ne suis pas à la hauteur » angoissa Jane, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se démonter et il avait d'ailleurs, outre la culpabilité pour le meurtre de sa famille une bonne opinion de lui-même mais SA présence et ce qu'il ressentait pour la femme à ses côtés lui faisait monter la barre très haut.

Patrick s'arrêta devant une somptueuse vitrine de bijouterie, et fit descendre sa partenaire. Surprise, elle suivit tout de même jusqu'à la porte du « _Titanic_ ». Ce restaurant était décoré dans le style du célèbre paquebot et avait beaucoup de charme. Quand elle s'approcha et vit toute cette richesse devant ses yeux, elle se mit à rougir : « Jane… c'est trop… ». Sans se préoccuper de la supplication de la jeune femme, Patrick se contenta de placer sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos, à la frontière de ses fesses. Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua et Jane le remarqua, il caressa donc doucement le bas de son dos pour voir son visage prendre lentement la couleur de son rouge à lèvre.

« Bienvenue Monsieur Jane, Madame. » les accueillait un serveur en smoking.

Durant le repas, les deux amis parlait du temps, du boulot, des films préférés de chacun, pas une fois le problème John le Rouge ou des funestes passés de nos héros ne fut abordés. Ils se rendaient ainsi compte que leur « relation » amicale, professionnelle et peut être plus pourrait être basé sur une complicité autre que celle crée par leur passé et leur ennemi commun.

Ils étaient détendus, jamais Teresa n'avait vu son consultant aussi ouvert à elle, il lui parlait de tout, de sa vie avant avec sa famille, que les moments heureux bien-sûr. Jane paya le repas et proposa une courte promenade dans les environs. A la sortie de la salle de restaurant, Lisbon s'arrêta devant la bijouterie près de la voiture pour attendre Jane, elle regardait avec émerveillement les alliances en argent et pierre dans la vitrine et se surprenait à rêver de posséder l'une d'entre-elles un jour.

« Quelqu'un t'en offrira une un jour » lui promit Jane en la voyant rêvasser devant les bijoux. Elle sursauta, « tu trembles… »Lui dit-il. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la voiture et la fit monter.

« -Je suis désolé, tu sors juste de l'hôpital, j'aurai dû te laisser au chaud. » Et le trajet se fit cette fois ci dans un silence plus que pesant pour nos deux compères. Jane se remettait en question quant à savoir si il serait capable de prendre soin d'elle et elle se disait qu'elle aurait pût le rassurer.

« Merci pour cette soirée… tu veux boire quelque chose avant de rentrer ?

-Une tasse de thé ? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'invita à la suivre vers l'escalier de son appartement.

« Installes-toi je vais préparer. » affirma Lisbon avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Le blondinet s'installa sagement comme un enfant à qui on demande de le faire, sans contestation. Il aimait rentrer chez elle, découvrir ses secrets, partager un petit morceau de la vie privée de la jeune femme avec elle. Il avait déjà repérer certaines de ses habitudes comme l'endroit où elle posait ses clés quand elle rentrait chez elle, sa façon de prendre la photo cadrée de sa famille au complet dans ses mains quand elle pénétrait dans son appartement, elle tenait le cadre comme une offrande à chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de son appartement. Il avait vite compris que c'était un moyen de demander à sa mère de la protéger, de lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle, n'osait pas le faire lorsqu'il était venu les premières fois chez elle mais fini par ne plus cacher cette part d'elle toujours croyante et non tâchée par les horreurs de la vie qu'elle côtoyait dans son quotidien.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux tasses, l'une contenant son précieux breuvage, le café et l'autre, la boisson de prédilection de Jane, le thé. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sa tasse, trop chaude, Jane entreprit de l'aider. Il posa sa main sur le dessus de celle de Lisbon tenant la tasse et l'autre sur la face de la tasse qui n'était pas en contact avec la main de la brunette. Elle s'arrêta de bouger, elle stoppa net son mouvement et ancra son regard dans celui de son ami. Elle ressentit une forte chaleur lui bruler l'intérieur de la main mais n'envisagea pas de poser la tasse. Elle était comme pétrifié, le blond accompagna délicatement sa main vers la table par une légère pression sur la main de la jeune femme sans quitter son regard. Il ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de ce regard, si pur, si beau, si profond. Ils se redressèrent sans jamais se quitter des yeux qu'ils conservaient fixés les uns sur les autres quelques courtes minutes.

Ne tenant plus à résister aux douces lèvres de Patrick, Teresa approcha lentement son visage du sien et posa un simple et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres faisant rentrer de petits papillons qui s'emparèrent de leurs bas ventres. Jane ne savait plus quoi penser, elle n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de l'embrasser avant, il ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même et il en était heureux. Elle ne lui avait dit l'aimer que lorsqu'elle croyait mourir, il voulait qu'elle lui montre son amour, qu'elle lui exprime ce qu'il avait tant de mal à lui demander, l'aimait-elle ? Ce baiser était une preuve, infime, certes mais une preuve que les sentiments de la jeune femme existaient.

Il glissa sa main droite dans le dos de la brunette et emprisonna ses lèvres. Elle encadra la nuque de son partenaire de ses deux bras et laissait Jane approfondir le baiser. Par de légères pressions sur son dos il l'a rapprocha encore plus près pour lui offrir un langoureux baiser. Ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparent pour capter de nouveau le regard de l'autre, Teresa descendit dans une lente caresse des mains qui traversèrent chaque parcelle de peau découvertes des bras du mentaliste pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse. Lentement, Patrick remonta sa main de son dos et la prit la fermeture de la robe de Teresa. Il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade car il ne savait pas s' il pouvait poursuivre mais un énorme sourire sur les fines lèvres de sa camarades lui intimèrent le droit de poursuivre. Dans un geste lent et posé et descendit la fermeture de sa robe. Il rentra ses mains sous sa robe pour caresser la peau laiteuse de son dos et la rapprocher de lui, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme sur la peau nu de ses épaules qui tentaient de lui ôter sa robe, elle ferma les yeux et approcha son visage de celui de Jane.

« -Pas ici… suis moi. » lui murmura-t-elle dans un soupir d'aise. Elle lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à l'escalier. Une fois en haut de l'escalier, elle captura ses lèvres et l'entraina vers sa chambre, elle poussa la porte avec son pied et les enferma à l'intérieur. Allait-il faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie ? Leur relation survivrait-elle à ce moment de faiblesse accordé ?

FIN DU FLASHBACK


	13. Chapter 11

MAINTENANT

_Caressée par un filet d'air sur son épaule dénudée, Lisbon frissonna. Elle remonta légèrement son drap de soie sur ses épaules pour retrouver la douce chaleur de son cocon. Elle n'identifiait pas d'où provenait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au profond d'elle-même ce matin-là, elle souda donc ses deux yeux émeraudes qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir par crainte de perdre la sensation si plaisante au fond de son corps et de son cœur. Elle tentait de reconstituer les pièces du puzzle, pourquoi était-elle si bien en ce moment ? Quelle en était la cause ? Elle se remémora soudain ce qui la rendait si bien, apaisée, détendue… Elle n'arrivait plus à se séparer de toutes les images qui défilaient derrière ses paupières, un rêve ? La réalité ? _

Lorsqu'elle eut le courage d'ouvrir ses paupières, elle fut aveuglé par la lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle les cligna quelques fois comme un papillon bat des ailes et les conserva enfin ouverts quelques secondes plus tard. Un homme aux cheveux blond se retourna en se rendant compte qu'elle était réveillée.

« -coucou Déesse. »

Un grand sourire étirait leur lèvres respectives, Patrick aimait ce moment, il «aimait la voir rire, s'illuminer son visage par un rayon de soleil pénétrant la fenêtre. Il l'avait regardé dormir, elle était éblouissante et il n'avait pas réussi à la quitter des yeux. Cette insouciance dont ils avaient fait preuve la veille le rendait nerveux mais voir sa belle endormie de cette façon l'avait calmé et attendrie. Il reposa son regard sur le paysage extérieur à travers la vitre et ne l'entendit pas se lever pour venir le rejoindre. Elle entoure sa taille de ses bras et joignit ses mains sur le ventre de Jane. Jane pris ses mains dans les siennes et elle mit sa tête sur son dos. Cette étreinte resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le consultant brise le silence :

« -Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-La meilleure.

-Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider.

-Je t'aime Patrick.

-Moi aussi Teresa »

Elle se remit face à lui et lu caressa la joue, et se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour voler un baiser à son homme. Teresa était heureuse, elle venait de passer une nuit merveilleuse avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et elle eut la surprise de le retrouver à son réveil. Elle avait passé les derniers jours les plus beaux de toute sa vie en sa compagnie et elle ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. Elle ne considérait plus respecter le règlement du CBI dans ses projets, elle voulait conserver cette insouciance. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse, elle doutait de la réaction de son amant, le choisirait-elle ? Se laisserait-il emporter par ses sentiments pour elle ? Pourraient-ils seulement être heureux ensemble un jour ? Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore… Ne s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'ils manquaient d'air. Délicatement, Jane poussa Lisbon sur le lit, ce lit témoin de leurs ébats allait être témoin d'un second câlin endiablé entre nos deux héros. Ils se dévoraient, se touchaient, s'aimaient tout simplement.

Ils venaient à nouveau de s'avouer leurs sentiments et se sentaient bien, Patrick se surprenait à considérer la femme dans ses bras comme la seule femme qu'il ait autant aimé, il ne pouvait comparer avec Angela mais le faisait inconsciemment. Elle lui avait rendu le gout de vivre après le décès de sa femme et de sa fille et il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Il descendit donc préparer le petit déjeuner pour la jeune femme et s'isoler pour réfléchir. Il avait l'obligation de prendre une décision, il ne pouvait pas rester près d'elle tant que John Le Rouge serait en vie. Ils allaient souffrir, mais il ne pouvait prendre ce top gros risque, ils avaient déjà perdu bien trop pour le prendre.

« - A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi. »Elle l'embrassa et empoigna le litre de lait posé sur le plan de travail. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence complet ponctué par des rires et des sourires langoureux. Ils ne parlaient pas mais les sourires et les grimaces de Jane firent rire aux éclats la brunette qui n'arrivaient pas à rester sérieuse et donc ses joues ne dérougissaient pas. Soudain, le consultant perdit son sourire quand une boule se forma dans son estomac et que toute sa vie se rappelait à lui comme un mirage derrière ses yeux. Teresa s'en rendit compte et lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répondit pas. Ses mains devinrent moites et il ne pouvait parler, il était tétanisé mais il devait agir. Il prit la décision de tout dire à son amie au regard durcit par la peur.

« -Je suis désolé…

-De… quoi ? demanda fébrilement Lisbon.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre aussi… je vais partir, loin. Refais ta vie, oublies tout cela… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de trouver ton cadavre. Je t'aime tellement…

-Tu me feras souffrir plus que lui le ferait… c'est égoïste !

-Je n'ai pas le choix de partir, je dois l'arrêter et je reviendrai.

-Et que feras-tu en dehors du CBI ? Comment l'atteindras-tu ? A quoi cet éloignement t'éloignement te servira à part tout perdre ? Peut-être suis-je rien pour toi ? Elle s'était levé et lui criait dessus à la limite de l'implosion.

-Non… Teresa, ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais ce que tu dis faux. Tu sais très bien que tu es la plus belle et la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arrivé depuis longtemps ! C'est pour toi que je le fais !

-Non tu le fais égoïstement ! Je suis flic ! Je peux très bien me défendre seule !

-Ne soi spas bête… ma décision est prise de toute façon.

-Donc tu as couché avec moi pour me dire au revoir c'est ça ?!

-Non, je l'ai fait par ce que je suis amoureux de toi et que je t'aime… J'ai regretté de m'être laissé avoir par mes sentiments dès l'instant où Red John à prit possession de mes pensées au matin. »

La brunette excédée monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre où elle s'enroula dans ces draps, elle se sentait bien dans son lit depuis le passage de Jane. Elle laissa toutes ses larmes couler le long de son visage et tentait d'ignorer les supplications de Jane derrière la porte. Survivrait-elle à son départ ? Pourrait-elle oublier, tourner la page ? Que ferait-il sans l'aide de ses collègues pour retrouver son sanglant ennemi ? Elle se laissait assaillir par toutes ses craintes longtemps refoulées, elle s'efforçait ne pas y penser dans ses bras mais elle se rendait maintenant à l'évidence, la réalité est dure… Elle devait tout de même sortir de sa chambre, elle devait l'étreindre une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte loin d'elle. Elle s'élança hors de ses draps et sorti à toute vitesse de la pièce. Elle prit l'escalier, traversa le salon, sans voir personne. Elle paniqua et passa la porte d'entrée pour le chercher.

« -PATRICK ? » cria-t-elle tremblante d'une voix étranglée.

Elle découvrit une lettre écrite sur la table du salon, elle l'ouvrit.


	14. Chapter 12

« Teresa, mon amour, j'espère pouvoir t'appeler de cette façon maintenant. Je voulais d'abord te dire que j'ai passé les plus beaux jours de ma vie en ta compagnie, mieux que les premiers pas de Charlotte ou mon mariage avec Angela. Tu as réussi à m'offrir ce que jamais personne ne m'a jamais offert : l'amitié sincère et inconditionnelle, plus que cette amitié tu m'as ré ouvert à l'amour. Je peux donc t'assurer que je ne suis pas parti dans le but propre d'accomplir ma vengeance face à la promesse que j'avais faite à ma famille mais pour toi. Pour que tu restes en vie, que je puisse t'aimer encore comme je t'ai aimé et t'offrir ce que tu mérites. C'est pour cela que je ne vais pas m'escuser d'être parti, je l'ai fait pour que nos vie soit enlever d'un énorme poids et que tu sois heureuse. Je t'aime comme je n'ai aimé personne et jamais je ne t'oublierai. Si je venais à mourir durant ma quête, promet moi de ne pas pleurer, de m'oublier. Ce petit mot est court car je dois m'en aller avant que tu ne te réveilles, ne me recherches pas tu te mettrais en danger.

J'espère te revoir bientôt, je t'aime.

Avec tout mon amour,

Patrick. »

Abattue par les derniers mots de son amant, Teresa se laissa tomber sur le sol et sentit une immense colère s'immiscer en elle. Elle était en colère contre Jane, il n'avait pas le droit de partir et de la laisser de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, coucher avec elle et s'en aller laissant une simple lettre d'excuse sur la table du salon. Il avait prétexté le faire pour elle, pour eux mais elle savait que la raison était plus profonde que ça. Il le faisait pour venger sa défunte famille qu'il aimait tant et pour qui il ferait tout. Il c'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait le lendemain matin car il n'avait pas couché avec une autre femme par amour qu'avec Angela et pensait la trahir. Elle en était sûre. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela à elle qui lui à tout donné? Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte de la supercherie, ne se doutait-elle pas de l'issue de ce moment de faiblesse ? « Je le savais » pensa-t-elle. Elle savait que l'égoïsme de Jane ne pourrait pas être effacé par ce qu'elle lui avouerait l'aimer. Il l'a savait proie, pourquoi ne pas y penser avant que ça n'aille trop loin et que les souffrances de plus en plus fortes ? S'ils n'avaient pas partagé de tendres moments tous les deux, peut-être aurait-elle réussi à accepter son départ et d'attendre son retour plus sereinement ? Il était déjà parti, bien qu'elle st souffert de son absences, elle voulait qu'il revienne, elle savait qu'il reviendrait. Dans ce cas-là elle en doutait.

Elle rangea la lettre dans un tiroir et se promit : « on va tenter d'oublier cela et passer à autre chose… Cela ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer silencieusement, je le fais depuis si longtemps. » Elle avait assez pleuré à son gout, elle devait se ressaisir, lever la tête et prier pour qu'il revienne. Elle enfila la chemise de Jane restée sur le canapé la veille et débarrassa la table que Jane avait préparée plus tôt ce matin-là. Elle reprenait le travail le lendemain, comment annoncerait-elle le départ de Jane de l'équipe ? Les avait-il prévenus, dit au revoir ? Elle angoissa à l'idée de le perdre partout, dans sa vie privée était une chose mais dans son équipe c'était différent, elle s'était attachée à ses méthodes, son charme lorsqu'il affichait la mine satisfaite de fin d'enquête… L'observer dormir sur son canapé en cuir discrètement durant la journée, le soir. Elle aimait lui crier dessus, lui lancer son agrafeuse lorsqu'il allait trop loin avec ses nerfs. Toutes ses habitudes lui manqueraient.

Le lendemain matin, après une courte nuit agitée Patrick se réveilla par les coups de deux enfants.

« -Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Vous êtes vivant ? » Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et leva sa lourde tête vers les deux jeunes garçons qui venaient de la réveiller. Après avoir montré sa vivacité, il s'en voulut d'avoir autant bu. Il tenta de se lever mais finit par vomir à côté de lui effrayant les deux enfants qui fuirent. Il avait bu une grande partie de la nuit et se détestant de ce qu'il avait fait à la femme pour qui il était épris d'amour. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il pu briser son pilier, la femme de ses rêve, cette femme si parfaite qu'elle était ? Aurait-il juste profité d'elle ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se leva et se convint qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, pour eux. Il l'avait surtout fait pour qu'elle reste en vie, il devait mener cette quête pour elles trois. Il fit le constat que la meilleure chose à faire était de fuir, partir loin de cette vie à Sacramento, de l'équipe, de Teresa. Même si il avait voulu revenir, il ne le pouvait pas pensait-il, « elle m'en veut trop ».

Après avoir été chercher ses affaires au motel, il fila à l'aéroport dans le but de partir loin de Sacramento.

« -Un aller simple pour Paris s'il vous plaît. ». C'est arrivé en France que Jane prenait conscience qu'il ne rentrerait pas. Il avait définitivement abandonné la femme qu'il aimait pour la protéger et non égoïstement comme elle le pensait. Elle lui manquait, il voulait la prendre dans les bras, l'aimer comme il se doit. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, lu murmurer des « -je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul, pour toujours et à jamais. Il savait que le sacrifice qu'ils faisaient à cet instant ne leur permettrait pas de se retrouver mais il avait la sensation de bien faire pour elle, dans son intérêt à elle.


End file.
